conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Julius Marshall
| nationality = American | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = University of Chicago | occupation = Co-founder and Chairman of Pravus International | years_active = 1995–Present | employer = | organization = | agent = | known_for = Founded Pravus International Building Altus City | notable_works = | style = | influences = | influenced = | home_town = | salary = | net_worth = $85.3 billion | height = 6'7" | weight = 231 lbs | television = | title = | term = | predecessor = | successor = | party = Independent | movement = | opponents = | boards = | religion = | denomination = | spouse = Marcelle Delaroux | children = Vera Marshall (born 1989) | parents = Jeremy Marshall (father) Marie Johnson (mother) | relatives = George Marshall (brother) Abigail Townsend (cousin) | callsign = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | signature_size = }}Julius Robert Marshall (born November 18, 1965) is an American business magnate and powerful and influential member of the African-American community of , . Marshall is the current head of Pravus International, one of the largest and wealthiest companies in the world, which he founded in 1995, along with his cousin Abigail Townsend and close friend Stephan Nash. He has been ranked as the wealthiest man in the world since 2008, surpassing close rival Bill Gates. He is also the largest shareholder of Pravus, with ownership of 67.4% of the total shares. Marshall was listed as one of the most powerful men in the world by Times Magazine, Forbes, and the Economist. His company owns the majority of arable land in West to Central Africa, and controls a considerable amount of their fragile, but fast-growing economies. He also owns most of the Panama Canal after paying off the government of Panama to operate it. Also, his private military company, Zver Security Network are ranked as the largest PMC in the world with a combined strength of 105,000 employees. Widely criticized for his well-known unethical practices, racist beliefs, anti-gay and anti-semitic feelings, and strong leaning toward radicalism, Marshall is condemned by many groups the worldwide. His usage of war and corruption in Third World nations to further Pravus' own goals and ideals has also been condemned. However, he has received much praise for the construction of the low-cost high-tech residence of Altus City, in what use to be South Side, Chicago. The elimination of poverty in his own neighborhood received wide acclaim, though he was not present at the celebrations for the accomplishment. Marshall has been widely active at home, spearheading the construction of similar high-tech walled cities, which he states are the symbols of his company's wealth, power, and influence globally. Already since 2003, he has had twelve additional cities built. One in Panama, France, and Haiti, two more in the former United States, three in Africa, and four in China. Critics have stated that these cities have in effect, transformed Pravus into its own nation, which has been printing its own banknotes recently. Marshall has though rebuffed these remarks. Biography Early Life & Education Marshall was born in Chicago on the south side to the couple of Jeremy and Marie Marshall. His father was a meat inspector and his mother a receptionist for the Internal Revenue Service. Marshall was the third of five kids, and like the others, was expected to make something of himself to support the family. His family did not have much in the way money, but was able to maintain a decent lifestyle, one that saw him put through school by his father, and kept off the streets by his mother. At age 13, Marshall was sent to the King College Prep High School. There he majored in economics, which his mother had been preparing him for given her extensive knowledge of the tax code, and ways to use it to their advantage. When Marshall's father was given a chance to become the chief health inspector of Bronzeville, which he took, it allowed him to put Marshall and his siblings through college which the larger paycheck. Even though his family was much higher in the tax bracket with the new job, Marshall's father always attempted to beat into him and his siblings never to take money for granted, and to remember where they came from. While attending the Illinois Institute of Technology, Marshall took too applying the skills he picked up from his mother to excel in the area of mathmatics, and came to become a respected member of the class. However, race became a major issue for Marshall as he got into a fight with a number of fellow students who felt that he had been given a free pass because of his race, and not because of any merit. Though Marshall stated that he had worked hard to get where he was. This was the first of many confrontations that completely colored Marshall's view of white Americans, and in 1982 at age 17. He completed his studies at IIT, and moved on to enroll at the University of Chicago. However, his affilation with the Black Panthers was a major issue that hs father resolved by asking friends within the group to persuade his son to leave and continue his education. While they were successful at doing this, they were unable to change Marshall's long-standing racial views. Upon entering the university, Marshall continued his study of economics by joining the university economic classes. While there he met Stephan Nash, a fellow Chicagoian who had been also been interested in getting into politics, but found himself persuing economics instead. The two would establish a friendship that would last for decades. The two worked together and built connections with students who would later go on to become influential members of the society in the future. Marshall completed his education in 1986, his graduation attended by his entire family as well as close family friends. Marshall's university connections were successful in getting find a job at Metzler Group Inc, a business specializing in protecting economical assets. He would work there for three years, later seeking to establish a business of his own. Career Family and personal life Religious views Political views Category:Pravus International Category:Individuals of Pravus International